Ghostly Love
by Finchelgleekfreak
Summary: Rachel can see ghost, talk to ghosts, and to her, it's the worst thing that could ever happen. What she doesn't know is, she hasn't discovered the other side of her. The side of her that's a witch...she has powers...when she soon discovers them...she meets a ghost who wouldn't leave her alone who seeks help from her...a ghost named Finn Hudson..


**Summary: Rachel can see ghost, talk to ghosts, and to her, it's the worst thing that could ever happen. What she doesn't know is, she hasn't discovered the other side of her. The side of her that's a witch...she has powers...when she soon discovers them...she meets a ghost who wouldn't leave her alone who seeks help from her...a ghost named Finn Hudson..**

**Authors Note: I have been waiting so long to finally get the idea together to write this fic and finally I did! I'm so excited! I hope you guys enjoy this fic! And, one thing, the story takes place in Mckinley, only difference is, Finn never went to glee club or Mckinley...he died in action in the army...now he has unfinished business...just to inform you :)) oh and the characters might not be exactly the same, the way they talk and stuff, sorry about that, but I couldn't help but to write them that way, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

I hate this. I hate this whole idea of being different. It feels like the world doesn't like me, that's why I got this "gift". I see them everywhere I go...I never have time alone, if I'm so lucky they leave me alone for about ten minutes but that's only because I threaten to perform an exorcism on their asses. Not that I can do that, I just use it to let them go. And they are stupid enough to listen.

If people at school found out I can see ghost, let alone talk to them, they would think I'm a total freak. They already think so, but it can get worse. I can't even practice singing, then they're on my case seeking help. What help? I don't know anything about them and for some reason they won't tell me how to help them. I do try my best to help them though, even though I really don't want to.

I have researched on things like this, people being able to communicate with the dead. Most results would come up like Mediators. But I don't think I am one of those. Because Mediators perform exorcisms and all that. I don't have an idea about anything of exorcims. So maybe its just something I was born with, but no one in my family has ever been able to see ghosts, as far as I know.

I almost told my dads about it...but at first I just came up with the subject of Mediators and speaking to ghosts- they thought I was crazy!

So I can't really tell anyone about it, thankfully its not like the old days where they would burn you at stake if they suspected something like this, if I were to live in that time, I would be toast!

Back to the real world, Sectionals is coming up in a few weeks and no one -yes no one- in glee club has actually came up with a set list or choreography! Its absurd. They don't take anything seriously, and when I try to actually make a success of the club, they say I'm a diva. Yeah right.

I really don't know what their problem is with me, I can't understand. I just try to show help them not make a fool of themselves in front of everyone, but unfortunately that already happened. That's why I keep pushing them to practise, but they won't. No one listens to me.

"Rachel, honey it's time to leave."

My dad called from their room. We were leaving for some kind of family reunion thing, not so far from where we live, and I was warned, the people there are a little crazy, I asked them why they're still going, they only replied with " We are showing them who's the better person". It's so typical of them, they don't wanna make a bad name for themselves. I can't blame them.

"Coming."

I closed my laptop, and headed toward the mirror, taking a quick look to see if everything was still in place.

I was wearing n black dress that came up to my knees, with flats. I wore my hair lose, I curled it a bit, so that it looks a little nice. I don't like my hair straight, I don't know why, I just don't feel comfortable...

"Wow honey you look great."

I smiled at my dad, Hiram, taking in his apperance. He took occasions like this very seriously when it comes to clothing, he always dressed to the best of his ability.

"Ditto."

I never quite understood why my mom gave me up for adoption, I mean she probably knew about my gift and didn't want to put up with something like this. I don't know. I haven't really been in touch with her since I last saw her on Christmas day two years ago. Now and then, I'll see her on special occasions, but we never really talked. She was probably embarrassed to have a freak as a daughter. I would too. I don't blame her.

When we arrived at the reunion, I kind of felt out of my place. Everyone was dressed so formally, and here I was in a short dress and flats. I don't even know why I cared, I didn't really know them in anyway.

My dads introduced me to everyone, and there were quite a lot of family members I didn't even know about...some of them were friendly, but most of them just stared at me from my head till toes like I was some kind of disease. Well what can I say, I'm dressed in all black, they probably think I'm a witch! Yeah right.

I see ghost, that's it. Nothing more, and I sure hope that's all it'll ever be.

I finally had the chance to escape and be alone. I decided to take a tour of the incredibly house, it was big, and beautiful. Wish I could live in one of these. It seemed kind of creepy to say the least. It was all white...no colour nothing, just white, and it hurt my eyes. I got to the study, and I think that's the only room that was a little darked, it was lit with candles, which made it seem like one of those old vampire movies. I was walked side by side the long bookcase, tracing my fingers along the titles.

I stopped when I came to one though.

"Witchcraft, huh."

I whispered to myself, I was just about to take the book out, when a voice from behind startled me.

"You really shouldn't be sneaking around other peoples houses like this."

I turned around to see to girls standing side by side in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save the excuses. Just because you think you're better than us, doesn't mean u can come here and do what you want."

I was starting to feel angry. They irritated me, just by looking at them.

"What are you wearing anyway? This is a formal occasion, not a halloween party. I can't believe you're family, you're a total disgrace. You never do anything right, by the looks of it, no one likes you. You should just dissappear forever."

I had enough. I clenched my fists, I couldn't do anything, instead when I closed my eyes, a whole lots of books flew of the bookcase and land just infront of the girls, they were startled, and ran away.

I didn't know what happened. I was confused, there was no wind, nothing...I didn't even stand nearby the books anymore...something weird just happened, and to be honest, I was very scared.

**Authors Note: I really hope you liked this chapter. I know I'm suppose to work on my other book, The Glee Fallout, but I had to stop writing that one, cause I wanted to plan the chapters out, before I post it. I did a few already, but I would really like to finish it before I post it. And I really had this idea stuck in my head, and couldn't resist! Xoxoxo**


End file.
